hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Hoa Pili (episode)
Hoa Pili (Close Friend) is the 19th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When threats are made against a tour company that is endangering the local shark population, Five-0 investigate and in the process, uncover a case of murder, double-crossing, betrayal and greed as well as evidence that the local Triad may be involved. As this goes on, Danny and Steve wonder if Kamekona will earn his helicopter license or not. Plot Hawaii Five-0 investigate a series of arson and bombing attacks against the Oahu Shark Tours and soon find Jason Brant dead in a shark cage that has been submerged in the ocean. The team suspect that the Kapu may be involved and as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams head to where the Kapu live, they find Kawika's house on fire. Kawika states to Steve that he wasn't involved in the attack although another Kapu member later admits to beating the victim for bringing the sharks closer to the shore as the Kapu take the shark invasion very seriously as because of the sharks getting closer to the water means that it's not just the locals who are in danger but the tourists as well. Jason's brother, Craig Brant, the owner of the tour operations admits that he set fire to Kawika's house, purely because Brant believed that the Kapu were responsible for his brother's murder. After further digging, the team discover fishermen Bruce Kaneshiro and Jay Lappert targeted the shark tours as they discovered a drum of MDMA tablets that belonged to a drug cartel who were forced to dump it after they suspected that the DEA- Drug Enforcement Agency were on to them. Hawaii Five-0 invade the docks to capture Jay but instead, Steve, Danny and Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly along with Jay are captured by the drug cartel with their leader planning on killing all three. Despite that, the leader is killed when Officer Kono Kalakaua manages to drop a cargo container on the leader. As such, Steve, Danny and Chin engage in a fight against the remaining drug cartel associates, with the three managing to kill or incapacitate all the members while Steve manages to take down Jay who attempts to escape. Steve and Danny later interrogate Jay, who reveals that he turned on his partners out of greed and fear that they would go to the police. Steve also reveals that the Honolulu Police Department crime lab tested the MDMA found in the barrels and that the tablets are actually worthless and therefore meaningless. Once the case has been solved, Steve and Kono arrive at the dock to help Craig clear up his boat while Danny and Chin arrive at the Kapu area to help Kawika. Meanwhile, Leilani, the nurse the H50 team saved in Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make, pays Chin a visit. Eventually, Kamekona Tupuola successfully passes his helicopter pilot's license and gives Steve, Danny and Max a ride over Honolulu. Notes * Steve is teaching Kamekona how to fly helicopters for his flight test. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Pull up. Pull up, pull up. We're losing altitude. KameKona: Relax, brah. I got this. Steve McGarrett: You don't got this. KameKona: You're a backseat aviator. You know that? You tell your partner how to drive? Steve McGarrett: He doesn't drive. (Helicopter crashes on the simulator) LT Catherine Rollins: Oh! Got two words for you: game over. Steve McGarrett: If you crash a helicopter full of paying customers, it's not gonna be good for your tour business. You understand? KameKona: I was distracted, brah. Sistah came in dressed like that. How am I supposed to not look? LT Catherine Rollins: Aw. Kammy, if you hadn't crashed in the middle of the ocean, I might have taken you out for a drink. KameKona: That's the beauty of a flight simulator. When you flame out, just hit restart. Danny Williams: Third boat burned this month. All the same company. Kono Kalakaua: Oahu Shark Tours. They take tourists out to dive with the meat eaters. Steve McGarrett: There's been a lot of opposition about the Shark Tours lately, right? I mean, locals have been protesting, saying they create all kinds of environmental and safety issues. Danny Williams: Well, I'm opposed to anything that has to do with sharks, uh, due to self-preservation, you see. Steve McGarrett: I remember your fear of becoming "man sushi". Chin Ho Kelly: What is that? Kono Kalakaua: It's a pet food dispenser. Charlie Fong: Very much like this one. Kono Kalakaua: So, you set the timer like this and at the designated hour, the dispenser drops Garfield his dinner. Chin Ho Kelly: That's very exciting. (Kono laughs gently) Charlie Fong: But (places another pet bowl with a fluid on the table) if you're an inventive criminal like our arsonist, it does more than just feed the kitty. (Charlie lifts up another food dispenser to the table and shows the container brake fluid and chlorine tablets) Chin Ho Kelly: Now you got my attention. Kono Kalakaua: So, our perp put brake fluid in the dish and crushed up pool chlorine tablets in the dispenser, and then he set the timer. Chin Ho Kelly: I take it this is the show-and-tell part. Charlie Fong: If you don't mind. (everyone puts on safety googles) Charlie Fong: When the chlorine tablets hit the brake fluid, boom. You get a chemical explosion. Obviously much larger than this. And the timer allows the perp to flee the scene before it goes off. Chin Ho Kelly: I bet that voids the manufacturer's warranty. Charlie fong: And anyone standing within 50 yards of the blast. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, so the story they told you about helping Jason after he was beaten up by the Kapu, that's a fish tale. (Steve turns to look at Chin and smirks) Danny Williams: seriously? Chin Ho Kelly: What? Just keeping things thematic. Danny Williams: All right, well, HPD ran his financials. Last week, Jay and his buddies spent $30,000 on diving equipment. Steve McGarrett: Okay, fishermen just scraping by don't spend 30 grand on diving equipment. Danny Williams: No, Sub-Mariner doesn't spend $30,000 on diving equipment. What are they doing with it? Kono Kalakaua: Hey, guys, there's something you need to see. Follow me. Steve McGarrett: Oh, by the way, the uh ,the Sub-Mariner - he doesn't need diving equipment, 'cause he can breathe underwater. Danny Williams: Ah. Kono Kalakaua: You mean Prince Namor? That's the Sub-Mariner's real name. Danny Williams: I love it when you guys geek out. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, cuz, when did you learn how to operate a crane? Kono Kalakaua: First time. Just winged it. Steve McGarrett: Book him, Kono. Danny Williams: Oh. Where's the love? Steve McGarrett: She earned this one. (Flying in Kamekona's helicopter) Danny Williams: This is so stupid - so stupid. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Steve McGarrett: We had a deal. You said if Kamekona passed his flight exam, you'd fly. Danny Williams: Okay, well, next time I say something stupid like that again, punch me in the mouth. Steve McGarrett: Happily. Danny Williams: Thank you. (While in Kamekona's helicopter, Max suddenly starts singing the Magnum P.I. theme song) Danny 'Danno' Williams: (annoyed) Whoa, whoa. Hey. Hey! What are you doing? You getting a seizure? Stop it. Dr. Max Bergman: I just... felt the Magnum P.I. theme was appropriate. Kamekona: Oh, I used to love that show. Higgy Baby was the man. Dr. Max Bergman: I was very fond of Higgins myself. And Commander McGarrett shares the same Navy SEAL lineage as Magnum, and... Danny 'Danno' Williams: And what? What? I'm not Rick, okay? Dr. Max Bergman: Well, everyone can agree that you're Commander McGarrett's humorous sidekick. (Steve laughs) Kamekona: And if we're playing this game, it's obvious who I am; the dashing chopper pilot, T.C. (Max resumes singing the Magnum P.I. theme song before Steve and Kamekona join in) (Near the end - even Danny is getting in to it) Trivia |- |Leilani |Lindsay Price |A friend of Chin's. |- |Kawika |Kala Alexander |The leader of the Kapu. |- |Sergeant Chang |Keo Woolford |An officer with the HPD. |- |Levi Park |Tanoai Reed |A man who appears in the episode. |} |- |Craig Brant |Mac Brandt |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jay Lappert |James C. Victor |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Liam |Yuri Lowenthal |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Bruce Kaneshiro |Kelsey Chock |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jimmy Amana |Dennis James Lee |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)